nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (7)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 129. Gurbak: Gurbak läuft weiter durch einen unbekannten Gang, als plötzlich vor ihm ein großes wiederbeleben aufploppt. Begeistert klickt er zu. Sofort setzt er sich hin und verspeist ein schmeckendes Hamlet. Schaut sich verwundert zwischen all dem Blut um. "Was ist geschehen?" Gurbak wartet bis seine HP-Leiste wieder voll ist und er den „Satt“-Bonus bekommt, dann springt er auf. Dreht sich um seine eigene Achse und schaut sich mit wachsamen Blick um. /raid: Is das event nu in 482u oder im tempel?? /w Rodo: Wo steckst du? hab hier noch das Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung für dich Gurbak stolpert über eines von Korbinians quer durch den Gang gespannten Stimmbändern und landet in einer tiefen Blutpfütze, die sich in dem ebenen Gang gesammelt hat. Dank gefährlich abgeknickten Kopf kann er einen Blick in den Tempel des Kreuzzuges für wirklich gutes Rollenspiel™ werfen, wo Quen noch am resurrecten ist. "Danke Quen, aber ich lebe schon wieder! ... ups ... Danke, unbekannte Troll-Dame, die irgendwie etwas Dämonisches an sich hat, aber ich lebe schon wieder!" /raid: Verdammt, von wem is denn das ganze blut hier?? habt ihr in der zwischenzeit nen blutkonserven-transport überfallen?^^ oder ist das drachenblut? dann würd ich gurbak gleich mal trinken lassen, falls er sich irgendwo MMVV-1 eingefangen haben sollte... Gurbak rappelt sich auf und begutachtet seine blutgetränkte, dunkelbraune mit lila Sprenkeln versetzte Dichter-Robe des Gorillas. Er schnaubt missbilligend und stapft in Doc Morporks Behandlungszimmer. *murmel* "Wenigstens ist der Plünder-Bug dadurch behoben... Ist total unvorteilhaft für wirklich gutes RP, bringt einen ja ganz aus dem Konzept!" Gurbak entdeckt Aithne und ihre Teetasse. Mustert Aithne. "Grüße!" /w Aithne: Was isn das für ne goile tasse? die is echt stylisch! könnte gurbak auch brauchen... Während er auf eine Antwort der Gnomin mit dem dezent vernarbten Gesicht wartet ändert er seinen Titel von „Poet“ auf „Bewahrer des 13. Zirkels und Berater Thralls“ . Dann setzt er seinen Flag auf Vollzeitrollenspieler, kein ooc] und IC-ffa. /1 ooc: Falls es jemand nicht mitbekommen hat, ich bin jetzt auf „free for all geflaggt“, ihr müsst mich also anspielen! /1 ooc: Ach ja, wer das AddOn nicht hat braucht es gar nicht zu versuchen. Bin Elite. 130. Aithne: Aithne trinkt noch etwas Tee und flüstert Gurbak etwas zu. /w Gurbak: Da musst GMs für kloppen aber unter lvl71 oda ultradämonmutation ist das so gut wie unmöglich Seid gegrüßt, mächtiger... *Liest Gurbaks flagRSP-Eintrag* ... Bewahrer des 13. Zirkels und Berater Thralls. Sagt mir, wie nennt man euch? Verzeiht, aber ich muss unserm raid beim Bier farmen helfen. Klickt auf das /hi makro: Aithne begrüßt alle mit einem herzlichen Hallo. ooc: sry Klickt auf das /bye makro: Aithne winkt allen zum Abschied. Lebt wohl. Läuft dann mit ihrem Logikwölkchen zum Tempel. 131. Quenzhal: Quen ist in den letzten Sekunden des Wiederbelebungs-Rituals, schaut plötzlich völlig verwirrt auf den lebenden Gurbak und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Ja, aber wenn du lebst ... wen belebe ich dann grade wieder???“ In der Mitte des Raumes entsteht plötzlich ein unglaublich furchterregender Nebel und eine eine unvorstellbar schrecklich tiefe Große-Böse-Elite-Dämonenstimme ist aus gut versteckten Lautsprechern zu hören. Dämon: WER HATTE DIE UNGLAUBLICH DUMME IDEE; MICH BEIM EINKAUFEN BEIM PLÜSCHTIERHÄNDLER ZU STÖREN? /s Wer bis’n du, ey? Dämon: OH; DAS WEISST DU NICHT - HAHAHA - ICH BIN ... TIM ... TIM; DER GROSSE BOESE ELITE-DAEMON! /s Oh, hi Tim ... na wie gehts so? /me blättert krampfhaft in ihrem Questlog /raid: Gabs für den ne Quest? 132. Arioth: Arioth springt heldenhaft schützend vor Quen und reisst die Murky Murloc Plüsch-Puppe, die er die ganze Zeit im Verborgenen hielt, hoch und schreit: „WEICHE, DÄMON! WEICHE BEI DER MACHT VON MURKY DEM MURLOC! RULOLOLOLOLOLO!“ Dann beginnt Arioth den zeremoniellen Froschtanz (im Kreis rennen und ständig Space behämmern). “WEICHE! WEICHE! WEICHE! RULOLOLOLOLOLO! ROLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOOOL!“ Schließlich springt er mit einem ziemlich unbeholfenen Satz wieder vor Quen, schaut sie an und haucht ihr, mit der besten Humprhey Bogart Stimme, zu: „Ich schau Dir in die Augen, Kleines.“ Als der Dämon aber ‚eek’ macht, reisst Arioth sogleich den Kopf um und funkelt den Shoppingdämon mit bösen Augen an. „RULOLO! Weiche im Namen Murky Murlocs des großen Plüschmurlocs!“ Tim reisst die Augen auf, starrt auf die Murky Murloc Plüschpuppe und verfällt der Murlocritis (rulolt nur noch rum). Siegessicher wendet sich Arioth wieder Quen zu. „Mama! Wir sind gerettet und wieder frei! Lass uns tanzen und glücklich sein!“ 133. Korbinian: Korbinian betrachtet verwirrt den Geistheiler im Kellerraum 291. Er verspürt das dringende Bedürfniss sich im /s zu räuspern, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen seine Stimmbänder in Geistgestalt nicht zu funktionieren. Der Geistheiler sagt: "So mein Junge - du hast nun die Gelegenheit etwas einzigartiges, noch nie dagewesenes zu probieren - Du darst dich stückchenweise beleben wenn du in der Nähe eines deiner Leichenteile bist." /6 Rollenspiel: WTF!?!!! Was soll das, der Geistheiler meint ich kann mich nur stückchenweise beleben. Macht sich in Geistform auf den Weg die ewig lange Kellertreppe hochzulaufen und geht kurz mal /afk. 5 Minuten später kommt er zurück und stellt fest dass er nicht sonderlich viel weitergekommen ist, da er am Treppengeländer hängengeblieben ist. /1 Man ist das sticky hier. Deaktiviert /afk woraufhin sich auch ein bekanntes, namentlich nicht zu erwähnendes Rollenspiel-Add-On wieder aktiviert. Kommt auf die Idee sich rezzen zu lassen bevor er mit "/who Haus der Selbsthilfegruppen Azeroths" herausfindet wer alles in dieser Instanz ist. Stellt fest dass er die Auswahl zwischen Druiden und Priester hat – soviel Auswahl überfordert unseren neuerdings narbengezeichneten, jugendlichen Helden. /1: Ey – hat wer nen Rezz für mich? Entscheidet sich sicherheitshalber doch noch weiter die Treppe raufzulaufen, unterdessen editiert er seine Charakterbeschreibung: Eine dunkelrotviolette Narbe geht um seinen ganzen Hals. Die Narbe pulsiert ständig und gibt bei Nacht ein seltsames Glühen ab. (Bei Tag auch aber da sieht es keiner). 134. Gurbak: Gurbak setzt sich ungerührt auf die zu seinen Füßen liegenden, messerscharfen Glassplitter und nur für Papier- und Nicht-RPler sichtbar erscheinen vor dem Namen über seinem Kopf drei Große Buchstaben: A F K 135. Eulalia: Eulalia knallt mitten im Hüpfen voll gegen die drei großen Buchstaben über Gurbaks Kopf. “Heeeey! Was soll denn das! Du großer, fetter Ork, was hockst du denn hier so in Hüpfrichtung rum? Nimm deine drei Buchstaben und eh gefälligst aus dem Weg!” /y ooc: Ja, ich weiß, dass ich die Buchstaben nicht sehen kann, aber ich WEISS einfach, dass sie da sind, jawohl! Eulalia tritt den Ork fest gegen das Bein, merkt, dass er sich nicht bewegt und poweremotet dann den ganzen Kerl in die nächste Besenkammer, damit er nicht im Weg rumsitzt. "So, wo war hier die Selbsthilfegruppe für genervte Familienmitglieder stinklangweiliger Fad-RP-ler, die immer nur als Statisten oder böse Schwiegermutter auftreten dürfen?" Guckt sich grummelnd um. 136. Gurbak: Gurbak schaut sich verwirrt um, steht auf, öffnet die ramponierte eiserne Jungfrau gleich neben ihm, lootet einen des Kehrblechs und poweremotet dann einen Sessel. Lässt sich fallen und kugelt um den Sessel (österreichisch f. Stuhl) herum. Landet hilflos auf dem Rücken und streckt alle Viere von sich. *jämmerlich* “Ahahaufhören! B-b-bitte!” 137. Eulalia: “Ach je...was tut der denn wieder hier? Und wo hat der jetzt diesen Sessel her, der war doch sicher nicht in der Besenkammer...aber gemütlich sieht er aus...” Klettert schnaufend auf den Sessel und macht es sich bequem. “Jahaaaa, das ist gut. Nur der lärmende Ork stört, der jämmerliche.” /y Vermisst hier keiner einen jammernden Ork? Groß, grün, dumm? Nehmt das DING hier weg! Poweremotet den Ork zurück in die Besenkammer und wartet böse grinsend auf den Respawn der übellaunigen Riesentermiten der Besenkammer, die sicher bald wieder auftauchen sollten...schließlich war es schon eine Zeit lang her, dass sie sie zu Tode gemeckert hatte... /1 Jemand hier, der mir Wasser zaubern kann? Der Ork da braucht ein Bad...jedenfalls spätestens, wenn er den Termitenüberfall hinter sich hat... Gibt’s für die eigenglich eine Sammelquest? Die haben lauter Riesentermiten-Gebiss fallengelassen! Und die Dinger sind seelengebunden! 138. Gurbak: Gurbak findet sich immer noch in der Besenkammer wieder. Allerdings liegt ein Unsichtbarer Angreifer auf ihm und tut, als würde er schlafen. Gurbak würde gern mit einem Automatismus seinen Hammer buffen, damit er ihn als Wagenheber einsetzen kann, doch dafür müsste er stehen. *murmel* “Zwickmühle...” /y Doofe Gnomin! /w Aithne galt nicht dir! : -) 139. Quenzhal: Tim, der Große-Böse-Elite-Dämon schrumpft, nachdem er besiegt wurde und wird zu Arioths neuem einzigartigen Pet mit der Sonderfähigkeit Zitiert eine zufällige Elite-RP-Regel und macht sie zum allgemeingültigen Gesetz sowie der auf Aggro zu schalten, wennn die Elite-RP-Regel nicht eingehalten wird, Rang 0,4 und Elite-RP um 25 Punkte erhöht. Plötzlich wird aus den unsichtbaren Lautsprechern schnulzige Musik gespielt, ein Weichfilter vor die Kamera geschaltet (kann aber auch am Alkoholpegel liegen), die Kerzen gehen an, während schnuffige kleine Schneehasen-Haustiere die Salzstangen-Pentagramme abknabbern und das Licht gedämmpft wird. Irgendwo regnet es Rosenblätter vom Deckenventilator und komischerweise zwitschern plötzlich auch noch Vögel von irgendwo unter dem der Verdammnis. Quen schaut ihrem Sohn tief in die Augen und bekommt einen romantischen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie sofort in ihrem FlagRSP setzt und spielt die /flirte-Emotes ab, die sie in unzähligen Makros gespeichert hat. „Arioth! *schmacht* Mein Sohn, der im übrigen jung, heroisch und verdammt attraktiv aussieht! Ich wollte dir schon seit unsrer ersten Begegnung etwas sagen ....!“ Ein Lufthauch kommt auf und läßt Quens Haare verträumt im Wind ihr Gesicht umspielen ... was sie alles sofort wieder sehr ausführlich in ihr FlagRSP setzt. „Mein Sohn ... du hast uns gerettet ... und ich ... für die Atmosphäre, die Quen eigentlich dazu verwendet, um schnell auf den Desktop zu tappen und den Loottable der Tempel-Bosse zu durchforsten ... /target Arioth /flirten /sigh /liebe /kuss /dance /dance /w Korbinian: Ja, wart mal, ich rezz dich gleich. Mom pls. /6 Rollenspiel: Ja, keine Ahnung, warum. Macht wer ne Runde Warsong gleich mit? Ein kleines unschuliges Kind kommt angehüpft und will ein Autogramm haben und außerdem das Pet knuddeln, verletzt dabei aus Versehen die Elite-RP-Regeln und wird von Tim, dem Großen (nun aber nicht mehr ganz so großen)-Bösen-Elite-Dämon zerfleischt, aber das alles fällt nicht auf, denn plötzlich kommt ein starker Windzug und läßt die Altardecke wegfliegen, so dass die Bierkisten darunter zum Vorschein kommen „Sehet! Ein Wunder ist geschehen!“ /w Eulalia: Die Selbsthilfegruppe für genervte Familienmitglieder stinklangweiliger Fad-RP-ler is in Raum 184 140. Rodo: /y OOC: Sone SCHNULZE Quen! Rodo kommt ganz blutverkrustet genüsslich den Bluttee schlürfend in den Tempel und sieht die Bierkästen. Ausserdem hab ich mein FlagRSP so modifiziert, das statt Flags nur Totenköpfe für euch Unwürdige zu sehen sind. Ich gehe direkt auf die Bierkästen zu. "JEAH BIER!" Geht gerade auf den Bierkastenaltar zu, durch einige NSCs und Quen hindurch, hält kurz bei Arioth an tätschelt Tim den Kopf, und dann weiter zum Bier. Setzt sich und fängt an das Bier zu trinken. Rodo scheint betrunken zu sein /y Ich will Hallos! 141. Quenzhal: /y OOC: Aufs Mawl? Ja, wollt halt mal dem ganzen destruktiven RP entgegenwirken. In diesem Moment kommt ein Twink mit FlagRSP auf der Schmalzspur angeschlittert, rutscht aus und bricht sich das Genick, während er mit dem Kopf einen der Bierkästen mit voller Wucht rammt und sich eine weitere große Blutlache bildet, die aber gar nicht mehr weiter auffällt. /y OOC: Siehst du Rodo, genau DAS meine ich doch. In diesem ganzen destruktiven Chaos, fällt dieser unglaublich dramatische Tod des RSP-geflagten Twinks schon gar nicht mehr auf. Deswegen sollten wir zur Abwechslung mal positives RP machen, damit man die ganzen Tode und blutrü /y OOC: nstigen Szenen wieder richtig zu würdigen weiß. /y UPS .. FC! 142 . Aithne: Kommt im Tempel an und nickt Quen, Rodo, Arioth, Tim, dem Großen (nun aber nicht mehr ganz so großen)-Bösen-Elite-Dämon, und dem toten Twink wortlos zu und steigt in das Weihbecken des Tempels, um sich das ganze Blut abzuwaschen. Steigt sauber und trocken aus dem Becken, füttert das Logikwölkchen mit einem per vollständiger Induktion und stellt dann ihre volle Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee darauf (auf das Wölkchen, nicht auf den Beweis) um Rodo bei der Vernichtung des Biervorrates zur Hand zu gehen. Aithne scheint beschwipst zu sein. "GZSZ-RP ist doch toll, ab und zu, also eher selten, und wenn es halt andere machen...hic!" Öffnet die nächste Flasche Bier und erhebt das Glas zum Gruße bevor sie es leert. /trinken Aithne scheint betrunken zu sein. 143. Arioth: Arioth kniet vor Quen nieder, schluckt trocken und ringt nach Worten. Oh, liebste Mama! Ich.. ich wusste schon damals, als ich noch ein Säugling war, dass Du die Frau meines Lebens bist! NIMM MICH! Jetzt! /w Rodo Lass ma was von dem Bier übrig, ich muss hier noch kurz RPen 144. Quenzhal: /target Arioth /sigh Quen legt die Armschienen ihres T 26-Epix-Set ins Inventar - der Rest muss aus Style-Gründen dran bleiben .. wegen Epix und so ... und poweremotet Arioth in einer wirklich Drehbuchreifen Elite-RP-Szene vor allen Anwesenden, so dass es auch wirklich JEDER mitbekommt. Die alle sehr ausführlichen und Detail-genauen Emotes schreibt sie in sämtliche Channel - einschließlich natürlich der Weltverteidigung - statt per /whisper. Es hagelt Tickets, Whispers und Briefe von hysterischen Atomzicken, deren Streßbewältigungstherapien sich grade in Nichts auflösen, von wütenden zweit-, dritt-, oder viert-Pets oder Sinnreichen OOC-Kommentaren, die gerne über die Verkaufsrechte der Videos verhandeln wollen. Tim, der Ehemals-Große-Böse-Elite-Dämon steht dabei und macht fleißig Screenshots, die er in sein Familienalbum einheftet. Die Szene dauert ca. 2 Stunden .. aber auch nur wegen der Lags, danach stürzt der Server ab, beendet spontan das RP und alles muss sich neu einloggen. /target Arioth /liebe /glücklich /kuss "Wo isn das Bier?" /target Unbekannte Entität (Begleiter von Arioth) /s Papa? Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte